Lily's Premonition
by Princess Pheonix Tears
Summary: One night Lily has a premonition, and finds out some startling facts about her future.
1. The Premonition

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with the books or the movie (damnit! Lol) But I do own this little plot thing. This is an idea I had last night while lying bed. (The best plots come in the middle of the night) So, anyway, enjoy and review!

**Lily's Premonition**

16 year old Lily Evans walked down the second floor corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was furious. Once again, James Potter and his precious little posse called the Marauders had been tormenting and hexing the poor little first years. She got so frustrated with him sometimes that she could scream. She wondered how someone like that could go from a controlled, smart, and attentive person in class, to an irresponsible, lazy, mean, and bullying prat in a matter of seconds after leaving the classroom. His erratic personality was beyond her understanding.

One thing she did know was that she could not stand him! Her toleraterance for him had gone down back in second year when he started asking her out. It was then that she realized that he liked her. That was also the time when his talents really started to show through. Everyone told him how wonderful and talented he was. How good he could be, and how wonderful it was that all of this came so natural to him. Lily watched as his ego started to grow, and he turned into arrogant prat. His constant asking her out and trying to look cool had turned from annoying to downright infuriating. Lily had promised herself that they could be friends, nothing more. She would not allow herself to be one of his many trophies.

Lily walked down the hall briskly, hoping to reach the common room before the others did. She wanted peace and quiet to herself for just a few moments. One thing she hated about school was the fact that she didn't have any privacy, or time to herself. Lily reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password.

"Lemon Drops." Lily said quickly, and watched as the portrait swung open, revealing an opening, and the Gryffindor common room on the other side.

She stepped inside the opening, hearing the portrait shut behind her. She was relieved to find that no one was there. She looked at the grandfather clock. It read 6:00 p.m. They must all be at dinner. None of the Marauders, or anyone for that matter, would miss a meal. Lily's stomach complained from hunger, but she just wasn't in the mood to go down and face all those people. She instead sat down on the couch and stared into the fire.

She leaned back into the couch and tried to relax. It was then that she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a notebook. On the cover were the words: **James Potter's Potions Notes**. Lily picked it up and an image immediately formed in her mind.

_It was a musty old room, with nothing but a couch and a small table in the corner. There were stairs over to the right, and Lily assumed that they led up to a loft. On the couch lay a fat boy with brown hair. He snored loudly and turned over in the bed, his butt sticking up in the air._

_Lily turned around when she heard another bang. The door had been knocked from his hinges and was now on the floor. In walked a huge man with black hair. Lily recognized him immediately. Hagrid? What was he doing here? Lily heard scrambling and noticed that the boy on the floor was hiding in the shadows on the corner, and the other boy was up on the table trying to curl up in a ball._

_Lily heard voices, but couldn't tell what they were saying. She could only pick up words here and there. Hagrid had told the fat boy something about not seeing him and something about a baby. The fat boy answered that he wasn't hairy. Lily was confused. Then the skinny kid from the floor stepped out of the shadows, and Lily gasped. It was James! But no, James didn't live in a place like this, his parents were rich pure bloods, they didn't live in a shack with her sister! But it was then that Lily realized that it wasn't James. The kid looked exactly like James, but his eyes were different. They were green, James had hazel eyes. Lily was even more confused._

_She turned her attention back to what they were saying. Petunia was saying something about a freak and Lily assumed she was talking about her. Lily didn't hear what Petunia said next, but whatever it was made the skinny boy mad._

_"What?" He yelled. "Blown up? Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"_

_"Car crash!" Hagrid yelled out in distress. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"_

_Lily felt her face drain of all color as she realized what she was seeing. Those weren't just any green eyes. They were **her** green eyes. This was she and James' son. She couldn't believe it. She was **married** to **James Potter**!_

_Lily turned to her who she now realized was her son. She looked at him. He was about 11, and looked exactly like James. Same black hair, same glasses, same height, the only difference was his eyes. He had Lily's emerald green almond shaped eyes. He was skinny, too skinny. She wondered what his eating habits were._

_Then she looked around the room and something else dawned on her. Hagrid had said they were dead. She and James were dead, and it was then that she realized that her son must have been living with Petunia and her family. Lily was disgusted. She couldn't believe this. Look at how they were taking care of her son! Lily wanted to smack her sister right there, but somehow knew she couldn't._

All of a sudden, Lily was back in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on the couch, holding James' Potions notes. She looked around, very unsure of what to think. Was that a premonition? It had to have been. What else could it have been? It surely wasn't a dream, or a fantasy. Lily sat there, numb, not knowing what to think.

She heard the portrait door open. She turned to see who it was. It was James Potter.


	2. Telling James

**Author's Note:**

Hey, I wasn't really expecting to add more to this story, but I will since I got such a good response to it. Just so you all know, I don't really have much in the way of a plot. I would love it if some of you would email me some ideas or write reviews and maybe help me out. I did come up with this little scene that will be in Chapter Two, but after that I have nothing. So, um I suppose I will just write about their sixth and seventh year. How does that sound?

This does, by the way take place at the end of their sixth year, and I did use the scene in the shack from the movie and not the book, for a couple of reasons. One, I can remember the lines from the movie a bit better, and didn't want to go upstairs for my book (I am extraordinarily lazy). Two, the lines where Harry says he was told his parents died in a car crash, and then Hagrid's "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?" seemed like the perfect way to break it to Lily. So yeah. Thanks a ton for reading this, and double thanks to all of my reviewers! Individual thanks at the end of the chapter, and now on to Chapter Two!

**Lily's Premonition**

**Chapter Two:** _Telling James_

Lily looked up at James, her eyes wide. He looked down at her in confusion. She turned her head to the flames staring at them with wide eyes. She was numb. She couldn't feel a thing, she couldn't move. She just stared.

"Lily?" James asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

Lily vaguely felt the seat beside her sink in, signaling the presence of another body on the couch. She continued to stare, the feeling slowly starting to seep back into her body.

"Lily? Are you all right? Is everything ok? What happened? And why do you have my potions notes?" James asked, even more confused than he was a minute ago.

Lily looked down at the notebook in her hands and realized that she was gripping it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She loosened her grip and slowly handed James his notes. He took them, looking utterly confused and set them aside. He turned back to Lily. She turned to look at him.

"Lily? Are you ok?" He asked again, this time he put his hands on her shoulders and proceeded to run his hands down her upper arms, trying to get her to relax.

She looked at him blankly in the eye before she suddenly spoke. "I-I think I had a-a-a premonition." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok, what was it about." He asked, still rubbing her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Well there was a shack. It was small and dirty. There were two boys. One was sleeping on the couch, and the other was on the floor, in the dirt, drawing something in the dirt. And then there was a loud noise. The boy on the floor ran to hide in the shadows, and the other boy ran to a small table. Then my sister and a man, I am assuming it was her husband, came running down the stairs. There was yelling and commotion going on, and it was confusing. Then that boy from the floor stepped out and I could see him. He looked like you, and I thought it was you, but then I thought. James doesn't live in a shack with my sister! And then he found out he was a wizard and he-"

"Wait!" James said cutting her off. She wasn't taking any breaths, saying all of this in a rushed way. "Who is 'he'?"

Lily looked at him. "Our son." She said calmly as if she was telling him about the weather.

James stared at her blankly. "Our son…our son? _Our_ son?" He kept repeating, not really able to grasp the concept.

Lily nodded and continued, seemingly not noticing his reaction. "And he was upset about some lie my sister had told him! And he was like 'you told me my parents died in a car crash!' then Hagrid said 'A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage!' and…oh you should have seen him, James! He was so skinny and the clothes he was wearing were so big on him! How could my own sister treat _my_ son like that! I-"

James cut her off again. "Calm down, Lily. Don't get too over excited."

Lily took a deep breath and let it all out. She tried to stand up, but as soon as she was up, she almost fell backwards. James' quick reflexes kicked and he caught her before she hit the ground. She tried to stand up again.

"Lemme go, I can do it!" She said suddenly a little angry.

"No, you can't. You just made that perfectly clear when you tried to stand up and nearly fell!" James said, not letting her go. His right arm was around her shoulders and his left hand was holding her left hand.

Lily stopped resisting and James led to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. He muttered a spell that Lily couldn't hear, and then he helped her walk up the stairs and to her room. When they were about half way up the stairs she spoke again.

"He looks like you. Same hair, same height you were at that age, same glasses and everything." She paused for a moment. "Except for his eyes. He had my eyes." She said this in a very thoughtful way, her eyes looked as if she were thinking of some far off place.

James couldn't help but smile at her, as he helped her up the last few steps. He opened the door and then looked around. "Which one is your bed?" He asked.

Lily pointed to the third bed from the left. James walked her over there and helped her into it, tucking her in. He kissed her on the forehead when she spoke yet again.

"Don't leave me." She said with a small cry.

James couldn't ignore her small plea, so he crawled into her bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He closed the curtains and put a silencing charm on them. Neither of them needed to hear about this premonition, should they start talking about it again.

Lily couldn't help herself. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She had never felt so safe, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She was feeling so many things at one time; she didn't know where to begin. She was feeling a bit odd, knowing that somehow James would finally win her over, and they would marry and have a kid. She was feeling resentment towards her sister, knowing that her sister could treat her son like that.

Lily started feeling a bit of resentment towards James. With him now knowing that he would eventually win her over, he would have a renewed sense of confidence and would more than likely continue to ask her out. But this time, he would tell her "oh come on Lily, you know you will in the end, why resist it?" She could just hear him now.

But she brushed all these thoughts away as she snuggled back into his arms. Her head and her heart where saying two **very** different things, battling against each other, and her heart was winning out.

~*~

James didn't know what to think. All of this was very difficult to grasp, to even think about. He loved Lily, there was no doubt about it. He had loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. All the constant badgering and prank-pulling had just been to get her attention. Back in fourth year he had stopped all that and started just asking her out. He hoped against all hope that she would say yes one day. But even he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he had his doubts. He may love her, but that didn't get in the way of reality. He dreamed of the day she would say yes, and he could show her what a romantic person he could be, but deep down in his heart he knew that she would never say yes, that day would never come. But that didn't stop him from dreaming or hoping that he was wrong.

To anyone who looked at James, they would see a smart, funny, good looking Quidditch player who desperately liked Lily Evans, and had tried everything under the sun to get her to go out with him. And if anyone knew about what Lily saw, they would immediately congratulate James, and tell Lily that he was right all along, and that she shouldn't resist him anymore. James didn't want that. She may finally give in one day, and hell, she may even become his wife, but she didn't need to lose her dignity or her pride over it.

"Lily, psst, Lily!" He whispered into her ear. She stirred a little, and lookd up at him. James knew that she hadn't been asleep. He had a feeling that neither of them would be able to sleep very well that night.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw, ok?"

~*~

Lily was more confused than ever. Now, not only had she learned that she was going to marry James Potter, and she had also learned that she would die before her son even got to know her, but now James didn't want her to tell anyone. This was not like him. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why? Are you ashamed of what I saw?" She accused him in a hushed tone.

James' eyes widened in horror. "Never!" He whispered loudly. "That's not the reason, I swear."

"Then why?"

"I don't want people tormenting you because of what you saw. I mean the whole world knows I love you, and have been trying to win you over, and if they knew that you and I are going to get married, they would..."

James didn't finish his sentence. Lily had been so relieved to hear him say such a sweet thing, that she had pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips, before she had realized what she was doing.

James looked deeply into her eyes as they pulled apart. "Lily, I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't wanna do this, not when you're like this. You don't know what you're doing."

Lily looked at him. Was this the James Potter she knew? Why on earth was he being so nice to her? What was he up to? _Maybe he isn't up to anything._ A little voice told her. _Maybe he really does love you._ Lily gasped at the concept.

"You ok Lily?" He asked gently.

"Not really, but I will be."

**_Shout Outs_**

**g.s.** ~ Thanks a ton for your review. It meant a lot to me. I'm glad you liked it. Addictive was what I was going for. I'm glad you loved it.

**Gigantic Egg** ~ Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was great. Please continue to read.

**James's Angel** ~ Yes, I was just going to leave it there, but because of all the wonderful reviews I got, I decided to go ahead and continue it. I did use the scene from the movie and not the book (didn't feel like going to get my book...lol). I would love it if you would email me some ideas for the story if you have any! Thanks!

**shpout** ~ Thanks for your nice compliment! I am SO glad that you like this. And yes, I will be continuing this. And if you really wanna write, practice makes perfect (believe me this is NOT my first story, I have another account dedicated to some other subjects) and I would love to read some of your stuff if you have anything written.

**Ricechex** ~ I am so glad that you enjoyed it. I was hoping that this wouldn't sound like all the others. I am currently working on a story about Sirius and this character that my friend made up. I should be posting it soon. Quite an interesting story with flashbacks and stuff. Would you like to be a beta reader maybe? Lemme know what you think. And thanks for your compliment.

**me** ~ No, it won't be a one shot. I got several other reviews like yours, and I am happily adding some more to this story. Thank you for your review, and if you have any ideas for a plot, please email me! Thanks again.

**LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e** ~ Thanks so much for the compliment! I am so glad that you thought it was amazing! Yes, I have decided to continue, and I would love it if you would email me any ideas you might have for a plot. Thanks again!

**nicole** ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! I am so glad you enjoyed it! And yes, I will write more!

**Examun** ~ I am glad you thought this was good. And I am really happy that this caught your attention in a good way. That means a lot to me, especially if you don't even like this type of story. This is my first posted story on this account. I have another account that is dedicated to some other movies and stuff. Thanks SO much!

**carmen** ~ Yeah, I know, seeing your future son is bad enough, but finding out you marry and have a kid with someone you don't even like is even worse! lol. And I will continue it. Thanks so much for your review!. 


	3. Protecting Her Son

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to those who reviewed, don't really know how many did for the second chapter, and I am too lazy to go find out, but yeah thanks! Here is Chapter Three, and I still don't have much in the way of a plot, more just like random little scenes....so yeah...Here you go. 

**Lily's Premonition**

**Chapter Three:** _Protecting Her Son_

The next morning, Lily woke up and found James already gone. The memory of last night came flooding back and she frowned slightly to herself. She still didn't know what to think about it all. She got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. 

Her friends also started awaking and were chattering loudly throughout the dorm and bathroom. Lily tried her best to appear normal and just as happy as the others, but couldn't. 

"What's wrong, Lily?" Alice Brown asked her after a few moments. 

"Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream last night, and it's got me thinking." She said. 

"Why don't you tell us about it." Alice said, sitting down on her bed. 

Lily shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Alice looked a little put out. "Ok, fine." 

Lily took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her books and leaving the dorm. She walked quickly down the stairs, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to see James. Upon arriving in the common room, she found James and the other three Marauders talking happily. James noticed Lily standing at the bottom of the stairs and he turned to his friends. 

"Hey guys, why don't you go ahead. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He said. 

The three Marauders left, and James walked up to Lily with a smile on his face. He extended his hand to escort her down to breakfast and she took it. 

"How are you feeling this morning, Lily?" He asked sincerely. 

She shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I just…it's so weird!" 

"I know." He said. 

"I fall for you." She said blankly. 

He laughed "Is it really that bad? Am I really that bad?" 

"No, it's just…I've been rejecting you for six years and now I'm supposed to marry you?" She paused. "I suppose it does make sense for us to be together. I suppose we are compatible. Lord knows you need someone to take care of you." 

James started laughing. Lily couldn't help laughing herself. After a moment, they walked in a comfortable silence. When they arrived to the Great Hall, they received many curious stares from people sitting at the different tables. 

"You wanna sit with me?" He whispered into her ear. 

She nodded and followed him to where Remus, Sirius, and Peter were sitting. They all looked at her curiously, but said nothing. 

"Hey guys! Lily's gonna sit with us today. Is that ok?" James said, helping Lily sit down. 

"Sure." They all said. 

Sirius turned to Lily. "So my dear flower, have you finally said yes to our dear James here? Are you two dating yet?" 

Before Lily could come up with an answer, James spoke up. "No, we aren't dating. Just leave her alone about that Sirius." 

"Ok, whatever you say." Sirius said, turning back to his food. 

Breakfast went by quickly, all of them talking and laughin. When breakfast was over, James walked Lily to their first class, Transfiguration. He sat down next to her, and whispered into her ear. 

"Do you mind?" 

Shes shook her head and smiled. "Why are you being so nice?" 

He shrugged. "We're friends right? That's what friends are for." 

The class went on very slowly. Lily was afraid it would never end. When they class was over, she packed up her things and told James to go ahead without her, that she would be fine. 

She giggled. "Go you goose! I can walk myself to Potions." 

James left reluctantly, followed by his three best friends. Lily slowly packed her things, and made her way down the stairs and to the Dungeons for her Potions class. As she approached the classroom she heard a loud commotion. 

She ran and found a very familiar scene in front of her. James and Snape were standing there, wands raised, and yelling at each other. When James saw Lily, he immediately lowered his wand. 

"Lily, it's not what it looks like! I swear I didn't start it this time!" 

Before Lily could say a word, Snape yelled out a spell and a gash appeared on James' right arm. He grabbed his arm and glared at Snape. Snape raised his wand to do it again when Lily surprised everyone by running in front of James, shielding him with her body. 

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She screamed at Snape. 

"Potter, you didn't tell us you finally won her over! Well done! But then again, winning over a mudblood would only be hard for you-" 

At that time, the Potions teacher finally made his way through the crowd to break it up. 

"Break it up!" Professor Epans shouted. "Ms. Evans what happened here?" 

"I don't know how it started. When I got here, there was yelling and then Snape cut James and that's when I tried to stop it." 

Professor Epans nodded. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Who started it?" 

"Snape." They all chorused. One small boy spoke up. "James even said he didn't feel like fighting." 

"Ten points from Slytherin. Ms. Evans, escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. I want to make sure he doesn't accidentally end up somewhere else." The Professor said. 

Lily nodded and turned to walk with James. When they were out of hearing range of the crowd, James spoke up. 

"I think you just single handedly shocked the entire population of Hogwarts." He said with a small chuckle. 

Lily thought a moment. "I guess I did, didn't I?" She paused. "Well what about you? You purposely walked away from a fight with Snivellus." 

James chuckled. "Well I have had a few things on my mind." 

Lily's face fell. She stopped walking. "It's me, isn't it? You're upset about what I saw aren't you? I bet you're trying to figure out how to get out of it." 

James turned to look at her. "What the hell makes you say that?" 

"Why would you want to be with me? I've been so mean to you." 

"Lily, you've treated me the same for the past six years, and I still like you. Some stupid premonition isn't going to change that." He paused. "Although I have to say that little episode has me thinking of more stuff." 

Lily started walking alongside him again. "And what might that be?" 

"Why did you do that just now? Run in front of me?" 

"Well, I can't very well have you die, now can I? I have to protect my son, and how can I do that if his father dies before he can be conceived?" 

James laughed. "Well if the impossible happens, and Snivellus does kill me, you can always have Sirius' kid." 

Lily smacked the back of his head. "That's not even funny." She said before laughing herself. 

James gently slipped his hand into hers and they continued walking. 

**_Shout Outs_**

**Annieboo92** Thanks, I love the enthusiasm. I will continue after this, not sure how long it will be, but I will continue. 

**Eric2** Thank you for your review. Yes, I will be continuing this. 

**gabschan** Thanks! I was going for sweet. Here is your update. 

**Spunky Melon** Thank you so much for that! I am so happy that you love my story! I believe that I have you on my Author Alert. I can't remember the name of your story, but I do know that I love it! You must also keep up the great work! 

**LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e** Thank you for your suggestion! I am still looking for suggestions, and I will consider yours. Please lemme know if you have anymore. I don't know how long this story will be, but I do plan to finish it. 

**tenniStar514** Yes, I realize that it may seem a bit fast, but remember that she is kind of in shock and this really changes things. It will be like this for Chapters 3 and 4. Chapter 5 will have a little conflict in it, I promise. Thank you for your review. 

**Fanciful Sovereign** Thanks a ton for your sweet review. It meant a lot to me!


	4. Have You Thought About It?

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to let you all know that in the next chapter, there will be a big fight. And it will last a chapter or two. I have actually finished the story and will have it all posted by next week. (I hope). Well, enjoy and review! 

**Lily's Premonition**

**Chapter Four:** _Have You Thought About It?_

A week after the little episode in front of the Potions class, Lily and James were still treating each other with respect. They would often be seen together talking softly and holding hands. Rumors were flying about the two, but neither confirmed nor denied any of them. 

One night about a week later, Lily was sitting in the library trying to study for the Transfiguration exam in two weeks when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see James standing there. She smiled at him. 

"Hi, what's up?" 

"Nothing. Can I study with you?" He asked. 

"Of course. It's Transfiguration, so you probably don't need to, but sit down." Lily said, motioning for him to sit down. 

He sat down but didn't open his book. She looked at him. His eyes were full of confusion. Lily had seen that look on his face a few times before. "Is something wrong?" 

He sighed. "I-I don't know." He paused. "Ok, I won't lie to you. I have been thinking a lot about what you saw, and something has been bothering me. You're the only one I can talk to about it." 

Lily put her quill down. "What's wrong?" 

"Lily, I have liked you since first year. And now, I am sure that I am falling in love with you. I understand that you don't like me that much, as a matter of fact, you might even hate me. What if you don't fall in love with me? What if you marry because you feel like you have to." James said, sadness evident on his face. 

Lily sighed before she spoke. "James I'm not gonna marry anyone unless I am madly in love with them. Even if it goes against the premonition. If I were to fall in love with say Frank, for example, I would marry him, not matter how many premonitions I have of you and me." 

"Ok." James sighed. "But there is just one problem with all of that." 

Lily looked at him confused. "What?" 

"You can't fall in love with Frank, I won't let you. You are much too intelligent for him and much too beautiful." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Lily laughed and threw a crumpled piece of parchment at his head. "That's so mean!" She exclaimed. James laughed as well. 

"Let's make ourselves a promise. I don't marry you until I love you, and you don't ask until you love me." 

"Ok, Lily?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will you marry me?" 

"James!" 

"What? You said when I love you, well I love you." He said. 

"James, we're still in school! We can't!" 

There was a moment of awkward silence. Lily looked at James. His unruly black hair was sticking out in several different directions. It looked really soft, and Lily resisted the urge to touch it. His wire rimmed glasses were slightly crooked, but did not draw attention from, or hide his big hazel eyes. Lily had heard from several of James' admirers that his eyes were what first attracted them. Lily looked at his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color and as Lily stared at them, she felt comforted and safe. 

"Lily?" 

Lily snapped out of her daze. "What?" 

"You're staring at me." 

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out how cute I think you are." She said looking back down at her homework. 

James' hand immediately went to his hair. "Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"What did you decide about me?" 

"I don't know yet." She paused. She looked up at him. "I like your eyes, they're pretty." 

James smiled goofy at her. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He loved staring at her. It was one of his favorite things to do. Her long red hair gently hung around her face, and she subconsciously blew it away. Her deep emerald eyes were looking from her parchment to her text book in confusion. She was so beautiful. 

"You're beautiful you know." 

"James, you're supposed to be studying." 

"I am. I never said what I was going to study…or who." 

Lily blushed and looked down at her essay. There were a few more moments of silence before Lily put her quill down. She looked at James, who was happily staring at her. 

"I suppose his name is Harry." She said. 

"What?" James asked. "What makes you say that?" 

"Well when Hagrid went up to the first boy, the one that wasn't ours, the boy said something about not being hairy. He was probably saying that Hagrid had the boy's name wrong. Harry must be the name of our son." 

James nodded, and looked as if he was deep in thought. "Harry. I like that name. Harry Potter. Sounds good to me." He said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. There was a pause. 

"Do you ever think about it?" She asked quietly. 

"Think about what?" 

"How we die." 

"Oh. That." He paused. "Yeah, I have." 

"How do you think we die?" Lily asked. "I am assuming we die at the same time. I just hope it's quick and painless. I-" 

"I hope I go first." James said, cutting her off. "I couldn't live a moment without you." He looked into her eyes as they filled up with tears. 

"I'm so scared! I don't want to be, but I can't help it! I don't even know when this happens! I just…" 

James wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his shoulder. "Lily, calm down. Everything will be all right. We have some time, let's just make the most of it." 

Lily nodded. "I'm going up to my dorm. I will see you tomorrow." 

Four hours later, Lily was still not asleep. She just couldn't find the right position or the right pillow, anything. Nothing was working. Everyone else in the dorm was sound asleep, their deep breathing could be heard through the bed curtains. 

Just then, Lily heard a soft, creaking noise and she sat up. "Who's there?" She called softly. 

"Lily?" It was James. 

"James? What are you doing here? You know you can't be in here! You-" 

"You had a rough day. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." 

"James! You can't keep doing this!" 

The bed curtains opened, and Lily could see James' figure standing there. Neither spoke as he climbed into her bed. Lily laid back down and felt two strong arms wrap around her. She instinctively snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, and then rested his chin on it. 

"Lils?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you made at the fact it's me?" 

Silence. Lily didn't know what to say. "No." 

"What about the fact that he's my son, the fact that you have to erm, be intimate with me? You don't hate me, do you?" 

"No, no, and no." Lily said gently. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." 

"Lily, don't say that." He paused. "What if you don't fall in love with me? No matter what I do?" 

"James, I don't really know how everything that happens, comes about. But I do know that I won't marry you until I am madly in love with you. All you need to do is try your best to win me over, because despite recent events, you have a long way to go."


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter Five:** _Truth or Dare?_

"They've been acting weird." Sirius said to his friends Remus and Peter.

"Who?" Remus asked, turning his attention away from the book in his hand.

"Them." Sirius said. "Lily and James."

Remus turned to look at Lily and James who were huddled at a table across the room. Remus nodded. "Yeah. They are. What makes me curious is, why is she being so nice all of a sudden? And why won't James tell us anything?"

"Yeah. Something had to have happened." Peter said.

"Who wants to go find out?" Sirius said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, we'll make 'em talk." Peter said.

Remus didn't say anything, but put his book down and stood up. The three of them walked over to the table where Lily and James were whispering. The three of them each grabbed a chair and sat down. Lily and James turned to them.

"Problem?" Lily asked.

"Actually, yes, my dear Lily. We want to know what is going on." Sirius said.

"Why are you two so friendly all of a sudden?" Remus asked.

Lily and James looked at each other. "None of your business." James said.

"Well fine then." Sirius said. "We were gonna hang out in the dorm tonight. We were wondering if maybe Lily and her friends would want to join us."

Lily eyed him suspiciously. "Ok. We'll be up at 7."

Sirius, Remus and Peter left. After they were out of hearing range, Peter turned to Sirius. "Why did you give up so easily?"

Sirius turned to Peter and grinned. "Peter, do you know what my favorite game is?"

"No, but what's that got to do with anything?" Peter asked.

Remus spoke up, also grinning. "Which do you prefer Peter, truth or dare?"

That night at 7 o'clock there was a light knock at the door to the boy's dormitory. James opened the door and found Lily and her two best friends Cassandra and Celina, standing there. Cassandra walked in and looked around.

"Ok, let's get this party started." She said. She walked over to Sirius' bed and sat on it. "Where is everyone?"

"Sirius and Remus went to get snacks. Peter is in the bathroom preparing a few things." James said with a grin. "Make yourselves comfortable."

He walked over to Lily and kissed her forehead lightly. "How are you?"

She smiled up at him. "Fine."

A moment later, Sirius and Remus came in, carrying an armful of snacks. Sirius, seeing Cassandra, put a wicked grin on his face and walked towards her, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Ok, well, everyone, on James' bed!" Sirius said happily.

"Why my bed?" James asked, not too happy with this announcement.

"Because it's the biggest." Sirius said.

"Which one is his?" Lily asked. "They all look the same size to me."

"That one." Remus said, pointing to a bed. Remus pulled Celina to him and sat down on James' bed, making sure Celina was next to him so he could wrap his arms around her. Cassandra was sitting on Sirius' lap at the end of the bed. Peter sat next to them. James and Lily were looking pretty cozy sitting next to each other at the head of the bed.

"Ok." Sirius said. "The name of the game is Truth or Dare. Now, we have a little Veritaserum Potion here for those of you who choose truth, but might wanna chicken out. Now the potion isn't too strong, so it won't last long. If you don't want to answer the question…" He said with a very mischievous grin on his face. "…You can do the dare. Which is to go and kiss Snape, if you're a girl, or kiss McGonagall!"

Moans and groans could be heard as everyone vocally objected to the dare.

"Who wants to go first?" Celina asked.

"I will." Cassandra said.

"Ok, my love, you really want to go first?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I suppose."

"Ok, have you had naughty thoughts of anyone other than me?" He asked, a very suggestive grin on his face. Lily was beginning to wonder if there was ever anything but a grin on his face.

Cassandra laughed. "What makes you think I've had naughty thoughts about you?"

"Well, my love, it's kinda hard not to when you do the things we do." Sirius said.

Cassandra blushed. "Do you mean anyone in this room? No, other than you no. But there is this one Quidditch player that would look so good-"

"Ok, ok, ok enough!" Sirius said, suddenly not to happy. "Who is he? Wait! I don't want to know. Yes I do, no, yes, no, yes!" Sirius said, trying to make up his mind.

Cassandra shook her head. "Nope, not telling. I already answered my question. Ok, James!"

James looked up. "Yes?"

"What is going on between you and Lily? What happened that brought you two oh so close?"

James turned bright red and looked at Lily. He swallowed hard, looked around at everyone else and then rested his eyes on Lily once again. She was shaking her head, her eyes pleading with him to keep their secret. He swallowed hard again, took a deep breath and started.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I have to."

"James! Don't! Please!" Lily begged him. "Don't do this."

James ignored her. "Lily had a premonition. It was about our son, when he got his first Hogwarts letter. But, we weren't there. We were dead."

There was utter silence as everyone stared at James and Lily, no one knowing exactly what to say. You could have heard a pin drop, it was a tense, deathly silence that sent chills up James' spine.

Suddenly there was an ear splitting yell. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Lily screamed at him at the top of her lungs. She jumped off the bed and stared him down. "I can't believe that I trusted you! You arrogant, self absorbed, good for nothing, PRAT!" She screamed at him.

"Lily-" James started.

"Don't you 'Lily' me! I can't believe you would do that!" She paused. She was calm now and it was a bit unnerving. She glared at him with all the frustration and anger she felt. "Wait, yes I can. You never change, James Potter, and you never will. All you will ever care about is yourself."

"Lily! Please!"

"Don't talk to me. I hate you more than words could describe, and I never want to see you again." She said slowly, through her clenched teeth. She whirled around and stomped out of the room. She walked out the door, without looking back, and slammed it shut. 


	6. An Eerie Calm

**Author's Note:** Wow! I got so many awesome reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe it, the story is actually done. There might be a one shot sequel, but nothing more than that. There are only two chapters after this one! So please read and review!

**Lily's Premonition**

**Chapter Six:** _An Eerie Calm_

An eerie calm settled over the boys dormitory and it was a good five minutes before anyone dared say a word. It was Cassandra who looked at James and spoke. 

"James, is that true?" She asked. 

James glared at her. "Of course it is! Do you think I would make something like that up? I damn well love her, but I sure as hell wouldn't tell you something like that if it wasn't true! Do you think she just faked that? That she is going to come back in laughing at how well we got you? Are you really that thick?" James yelled at her. 

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Sirius said, defending his girlfriend. 

"No. Sirius, I deserve it. It was a stupid question." Cassandra said quietly. 

"Yeah, but we were all thinking it." Celina said quietly. 

"Oh God, James. I'm so sorry. We all should have left you two alone when you didn't want to talk about it! God, I'm sorry. After all the years it's taken you to get where you are with her, I just ruined it. I'm sorry." Cassandra said, tears filling her eyes. 

James gave her a weak smile. He took a deep breath, tears filling his eyes as well. "Guys, she hates me. She really, truly, hates me." He whispered. "Oh, God, I didn't know how much this would hurt." 

"So there is just one question left." Remus said, finally speaking up. "Does this change the premonition?" 

They all looked at James, who shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I know so little about premonitions. Lily had never had one before. She-she was so shocked when she first had it. She was so-so out of it. She let me hold her for the first time." Suddenly his face went white. "I'm never gonna hold her again! I'll never sleep again! I can't believe this, why, why, why did I do that?" He wailed. "I'd do anything for her, surely that includes kissing McGonagall!" 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter al looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They had never seen their friend like this. Sirius just put a comforting hand on James' shoulder, very unsure if he should say anything, and if he did, what he should say. 

"Why don't you tell us everything, maybe we could understand better." Celina said gently. 

James sat up straight and glared at them all. "You'd like that wouldn't you? All of you! You are all dying to know what was in that premonition! Well I'll be damned to hell if I am going to tell you anything else! If you want answers, you go talk to Lily! I'm not saying another word!" 

He got up and went to his trunk. He pulled out his cloak and an old piece of parchment. He too, walked out the door, without looking back, and slammed it shut. 

There were two weeks of school left when the incident happened. And exams were looming over the horizon, threatening to steal the sanity of Hogwarts students, like they did every year. 

Everyone who had been in the boys' dormitory that night had decided to leave Lily alone for a few days. They had no idea what it was like to be betrayed by someone close to them. After two days of solitary confinement, Lily emerged into the common room, with an overly cheerful smile on her face. She said hello to her friends, and walked off with them to breakfast, completely ignoring James. 

It was later that night when they were up in their common room, that they finally got up the nerve to ask Lily what was going on. 

"Lily." Cassandra said timidly. 

"Hmm?" Lily looked up from her text book at her best friend. 

"We, um, well we wanted to know what was in the premonition so that, um, maybe we could help you deal with some of these emotions." 

Lily's face fell. "Go talk to James." She said coldly. "He'll gladly spill the beans." 

"No! He won't." Celina said. "He wouldn't say a word after you left. Lily, he feels horrible for what he did! He wouldn't tell us anything, he knew he hurt you more than anything." 

"He should have thought of that before he opened his big mouth!" Lily shouted, drawing some attention from the other room mates. "I begged and pleaded with him not to tell, and he did anyway! If he really cared, he wouldn't have said anything! Especially since he knows what it's about and why I don't want anyone to know!" 

"But surely you can tell us, can't you?" Cassandra asked, hurt was evident in her voice. 

Lily's features softened. "I wish I could. And even though I hate James Potter more than anything, he is the only one who can understand what it's like and what it's about." She paused. "Maybe someday, when I'm ready, I will tell you." 

Her friends still looked a little hurt, but they accepted her answer. Lily smiled. "And the only reason James knows is because the prat has horrid timing and walked in right after it happened." She giggled a bit. "I wasn't quite myself." 

Cassandra sighed happily. "Well I will accept that since I got to hear you giggle again. You haven't honestly giggled in weeks! I was getting worried!" Cassandra laughed. 

Celina nodded and Lily laughed again. "Thanks you guys. Thanks for caring. You know, I think I need some air. I am going out before curfew comes ok? I want to go alone." Lily said, getting up. "I'll be back." 

Lily put her cloak on and made her way up to the Astronomy Tower, hoping to watch the stars in peace while she had time to think about all that had happened to her in the past month. She reached the top of the Tower and she slowly walked to the wall, watching the beauty of nature. 

Lily sat down and leaned against the wall, staring up into the sky, and she smiled. 

"It's good to see you smile again. I was afraid that I would never see that again, even if it was because of something other than me." A voice said from the stairwell door. 

Lily's had snapped down to look at the intruder. It was James. She glared at him. "So, only you can make me smile now? Isn't that a bit conceited?" She sneered at him. "Would you please leave? I would like to be alone." 

"That is not what I meant, and you know it!" James said. "I'm sorry! You know me better than this!" 

"No, James, no I really don't." She said quietly. She got up and walked toward him a bit. 

"Lily, I love you, please, just forgive me! Even if that is the last thing you ever say to me, please!" James pleaded with her. 

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME?" She yelled. "You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it, Potter!" 

James sighed. "I'm so sorry! Please, I-I-I don't know what else to say." He whispered. 

Lily walked up to him, mere inches away. She glared into his hazel eyes. "You know, I can't believe that I let myself trust you. I can't believe I let myself get carried away into believing that you cared about me. In these past few weeks, I honestly thought there was a chance, but now, there never will be one." Lily said. 

James cast his eyes down to the ground. When he looked up at her, her emerald eyes were livid pools of anger and frustration. And when James realized that all of that anger and frustration was because of him, tears filled his eyes. 

"Lily, I'll do anything…please." He pleaded in a whisper. 

She glared at him one last time. "Then leave me the hell alone. Like I said before, I never want to see you again." She walked past him and never saw the lone tear trickle down his cheek. 

The last day of school came and there was an excitement in the air that was felt every year at this time of year. The students were chattering amongst themselves, creating a loud buzz in the Great Hall that morning. 

James sat a great distance away from Lily, trying to honor her request to stay away from her. But he couldn't help but glance at her every few minutes. Once their eyes met, and before she glared at him, James caught a look of sorrow, but it was so brief that he thought it was his imagination. 

James turned to his friends. "Well, now is as good a time as any." He said. 

Sirius looked at him, a little pale. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yeah, I don't know if this will-" Remus started, but James cut him off. 

"I have to. I just have to. Whether it works or not. Even if I knew for a fact that it won't work, I'd do it anyway. It's just something I have to do." James got up and walked boldly up to Lily. 

Lily was talking to her friends when he came up. "Lily." He said calmly. "I just wanted you to watch this." 

Lily looked up at him and watched as he very boldly walked up to Professor McGonagall, who was talking to another Gryffindor student. James took a deep breath, tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around, he kissed her. 

The whole hall seemed to be watching as James walked away leaving a very stunned Professor in his wake. Lily's eyes went wide as she watched him walk away from McGonagall, and suddenly she couldn't take it. She got up and ran from the Great Hall. 

She ran for the lake, and when she got there, she had to stop and catch her breath. She sat down, breathing heavily and after a few minutes she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around to see James. 

She rolled her eyes. "I have to say that took some major guts, Potter." She said coldly. 

James came and sat down beside her. "Well, I'd do anything for you. And I'm in so much trouble. McGonagall's gonna write my parents, and then I have detention for two months at the beginning of next term. But I had to do it." He paused. "I'm gonna honor your request, and I will stay away from you. I just wanted to let you know I did that for you." 

He got up and walked away without another word, and Lily just watched him go.


	7. The One She Turned To

**Lily's Premonition**

_Everytime I try to fly,  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby.  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby.  
_ **"Everytime"** by Britney Spears

**Chapter Seven:** _The One She Turned To_

Lily didn't say a word to James or any of the Marauders on the train ride home. She sat in a compartment with her friends, who had told their boyfriends that they would see them in London.

When the train reached London, Lily said goodbye to her friends, gathered her things and made her way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When she saw her parents waiting for her, Lily couldn't help but run to them and give them both big hugs.

"Mum! Dad! I missed you both so much!" Lily exclaimed as she ran towards them.

They held out their arms and embraced their daughter. "Lily! We missed you too." Her mother told her as she hugged her.

"Great to have you back, Lil." Her dad said.

The three of them walked out to the car as Lily told them everything (minus the premonition and her fight with James) about her sixth year at Hogwarts. She smiled as she told them of all the fun and interesting things she had learned.

Lily sighed. "I can't believe that next year is my last year." She said. Her parents looked at her and smiled.

"Well then after that, you will get married, and have kids…lots and lots of kids." Her mother said happily. "I want grandkids!"

Lily smiled and her thoughts immediately turned to her premonition, and James. She sighed and shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. She didn't want to think about that at all. She was actually hoping that because of the fight the premonition wouldn't come true.

The beginning of the summer went by fast. Lily was having a great time with her parents this summer because Petunia had gotten married and was off living with her new husband Vernon something. Lily often had her friends over and when they weren't over, they were owling all the time.

One night, in mid-July, Lily was lying in her bed, just on the edge of sleep when she heard something. She sat up and looked around. But seeing nothing, she lay back down in her bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Well, if it isn't the Evans girl I have heard so much about." A high, cold, cruel voice said in the darkness.

Lily shot up, immediately awake, as the voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked around. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Out of the shadows by her bedroom door emerged a black figure in a long hooded cloak. It walked slowly towards the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" She demanded, knowing full well who it was.

"Why, my dear." He said. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surely you have heard of me, and my greatness." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Lily glared at him. "Heard of your greatness? No, sorry I'm afraid not. I've heard of your cowardly murders, though." She said, getting out of her bed and reaching for her wand.

"My, my, my." He said. "Such harshness from a girl that I've heard nothing but disgustingly good things about."

"I have a tendency not to be nice to murderers. Just one of my little rules I suppose." She said, her wand raised, ready to strike.

"I see you want to duel me." Voldemort said, with a sarcastic sigh. "Well I suppose I could just kill you right here. But you see, when it comes to witches and wizards, I like it when they put up a fight, or beg for their lives. If I was to kill some silly schoolgirl, everyone would say 'now where is the challenge in that?' And well, I can't ruin my reputation now can I?"

"Well, then don't kill me." Lily said.

"Well, see, I know things. And I know that you and that Potter fellow are the greatest witch and wizard in your year, and in all of Hogwarts as well. I want to kill you both when you're fully trained and can put up some kind of fight." He said coldly.

"What about muggles? Why do you kill them then? They can't fight you!" Lily yelled at him.

"Oh, I kill them just for fun. Like your parents for example. They were particularly fun to kill." He said, an evil smile spreading across his face as he watched hers go white.

"No. You're lying to me!" Lily screamed.

"My dear, I don't lie about my killings." He said calmly. "I take full credit for all of them. So, are you afraid of me now?"

Lily glared at him again. "I am not afraid of you!" She screamed with everything she had in her. She ran for the door, pushing Voldemort out of her way, not caring what he did to her.

She ran to her parents room and was shocked to find that he hadn't lied to her and that they really were dead. Lily's eyes went wide and she let out a sob.

"You know I don't like it when people treat me like that." A disembodied voice said. "Next time, I see you, you won't live to tell the tale."

Lily let out a sob and she sank to the floor. She sat there for a moment before realizing that she needed to get out of there.

"Where do I go?" She asked herself, tears streaming down her face. "James. I have to go to James' house."

She ran to her room for a small pouch of Floo Powder that she had, for some unexplainable reason, had bought in Hogsmeade on her last visit there. She grabbed the pouch and ran to her parents' room one last time. She kissed them both on the forehead and ran down the stairs to the living room where the fireplace was.

She stepped into the fireplace and thought for a moment, tears still streaming down her cheeks, her sobs echoing throughout the house, mocking her pain. She was having a hard time breathing properly. She couldn't remember the name of his house.

"What is it? Oh yeah." She took a deep breath before she shouted. "Godric's Hollow!" She threw the powder down and felt herself falling with a very strange dizzy sensation taking over her.

When she arrived, she saw someone sitting at a small table. "James?" She asked before she stumbled out of the fireplace, unable to stand up properly. The boy at the table stood up and turned around. Lily looked up into his eyes, before bursting into fresh tears and more sobs. She couldn't talk or breathe properly because she was crying so hard.

James immediately ran to her, to help her up. She leaned against him for support, as he led her to a nearby couch. Her sobs were ringing throughout the room, and she couldn't control them in the slightest.

James sat on the couch next to her, stroking her back and holding her close. When she seemed to have calmed down some (a good ten minutes later) James looked at her.

"Lily, what are you doing here? What happened?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him, tears falling steadily from her eyes. "V-V-Voldemort attacked my house." She stuttered slightly. James' face went completely white. She continued. "He killed my parents." She sobbed out.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" He asked holding her close to him again. He felt her nod against his chest. "Mum! Dad! Come quick!" He yelled as loud as he could.

A few moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in the room, very concerned and confused looks on their faces. James told them to sit down before he leaned down to Lily's ear.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. Can you tell my parents what happened? They're aurors." James said quietly.

Lily nodded and sat up, wiping her eyes. "I was asleep when I heard someone. It was Voldemort. He was in my bedroom. He told me that he had heard about me. He told me he wasn't going to kill me because he wanted me fully trained so I could put up a fight. Then he told me that he killed my parents. I pushed him out of the way and-"

"You what?" Mr. Potter asked incredulously.

"I pushed him out of the way and ran-" Lily started once again.

James couldn't help but laugh a little. "You _pushed_ Voldemort out of your way. Wow, Lily, not many people even live to tell about him. But then again, you are something else."

Lily smiled a small, forced smile before she continued. "I ran to my parents room. When I saw they were dead, I ran to get my Floo Powder, and the first person I thought of was you. I'm sorry I came so late-"

"Don't be sorry, dear." Mrs. Potter said. "We're glad you came. I'm glad you had the presence of mind to leave the house."

All of a sudden Lily's face went white and she sat up straight. "Can he follow me? He can't follow me here can he?" She asked desperately.

"You don't worry about that." James said quietly.

Lily looked up at him. "You don't understand! He wants to kill us both!"

There was silence for a minute before Mrs. Potter finally spoke up. "Don't worry about it right now. If he didn't want to kill you an hour ago, he isn't going to kill you right now. And you know what? You have the guts to kill him yourself. Now, why don't you go upstairs, and James will get you a bed to sleep in." She said comfortingly. "Wait. Before you go, eat these." Mrs. Potter said. She pulled two chocolate frogs out of her pocket and handed them to Lily.

James opened them and gave one to her. Lily shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

James leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If you don't do it for yourself, do it for Harry." He whispered gently.

Lily looked at him, gave him a small smile and took a bite of the chocolate frog. Mr. and Mrs. Potter left and went back to their room. James led Lily up the stairs to a room where she could sleep.

"Sorry it's not perfectly cleaned. I'll have the house elves air it out tomorrow." James said.

Lily smiled at him. "It's ok." She paused. "Thanks."

James waited until she crawled into bed, before tucking her in. He kissed her forehead gently and turned to go.

"James?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay?" She whispered quietly.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do."

James quietly made his way back towards the bed and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead once more before she fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	8. A New Beginning

**Lily's Premonition**

**Chapter Eight:** _A New Beginning_

The next morning, the sun came pouring into Lily's room, completely opposing the feelings she felt as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, trying to remember where she was when everything that had happened the night before, hit her. Her face fell. She looked at James, who was still sleeping next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as if protecting her for something.

She smiled as she looked at him. Her thoughts turned to last year at Hogwarts and all the horrid things she had said to him. Her face fell once again and she tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

Lily laughed. "Nowhere, but I think you're cutting of the blood supply to my legs." She giggled slightly.

James blushed a little. "Sorry." He said, loosening his grip.

Lily looked into his hazel eyes. "Do you hate me?"

"No, why?"

"Everything I did to you. Everything I said." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe." James whispered.

Lily smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks."

"I need to go get dressed and stuff. I'm gonna go to my room. I'll bet that if you look in those drawers, you'll find all of your things. My parents probably already went to your house, gathered your things and brought them back." James said. "So you can change if you want."

Lily nodded and sat up in the bed. James left the room and went to his own room. Lily crawled out of bed and went to the drawers, and found that James had been right. All of her clothes were in the drawers, and her things packed nicely away in her trunk at the end of the bed.

Lily grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, that hugged her hips, and a white spaghetti strap tank top to wear. She brushed her long red hair, and checked her appearance once more before going downstairs. When she got down there, she found Mrs. Potter sitting in the living room, where Lily had been the night before.

"Do you know where James is?" Lily asked softly.

Mrs. Potter looked up and smiled. "He's out back. He likes to go back there in the mornings." She said. "Just through there." Mrs. Potter pointed to a door behind Lily.

Lily smiled and nodded her thanks before going to the door. When she got to the back yard, she found James sitting on a swing, staring off at some unknown object. She walked up to him.

"Hi." She said.

He looked up at her. "Hi. You look nice." He said.

She smiled. "Thanks. So do you." She said softly.

He looked around. "Well, since there's no where else to sit but here…" He said, patting his lap. Lily laughed, and sat down in his lap, facing him. Either leg draped over his hips. She put her hands around his neck to hold herself up.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Everything I said. I was completely horrid." She said quietly.

"Lily, I deserved it. You asked me not to tell, and I promised I wouldn't, but I did anyway. Even when you begged and pleaded I did it anyway. I deserved it all." He said sincerely.

Lily shook her head. "No, you didn't. Please forgive me." She said.

He smiled at her. "Forgiven and forgotten."

Lily smiled at him. "Thanks."

Lily looked at him, stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. Her hand subconsciously went to his face, where her index finger slowly traced the outline of his lips. She looked back up into his eyes.

"Do you think it will still come true?" She asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. He wants to kill us both, so we know he is gonna try. What's stopping him from doing it in a few years after we're married and stuff."

Lily giggled. "Married? What makes you so sure that we're going to get married."

He looked at her. "What you said last night." He said seriously.

"What did I say?"

"That I was the first person you thought of to go to." He said, looking into her eyes.

Lily smiled, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. James met her halfway, gently brushing his lips against hers. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away, Lily rested her forehead against his.

Lily had been betrayed by someone close to her, and she had gotten through it. But neither of them were to know that within ten years it would happen again, but this time they wouldn't live to tell the tale. 


End file.
